parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddy Hood Part 7 - Archery Tournament
trumpeting *Blackthorne Shore: snickering Ernie, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'at, to coin a Norman phrase. *Ernie Sayle: Oh, yes, indeed, sire. *Blackthorne Shore: Your plan to capture Eddy Hood in public is sheer genius. chuckling Ernie, no one sits higher than the king. Must I remind you, Ernie? tongue *Ernie Sayle: Oh, oh, forgive me, sire. stuttering I didn't mean to... *Blackthorne Shore: My trap is baited and set... ...and then revenge! Ah, revenge! *Ernie Sayle: Shh! Not so loud, sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret. *Blackthorne Shore: Stop! giggles Stop hissing in my ear. Secret? What secret? *Ernie Sayle: Why, the capture of Eddy Hood, sire. *Blackthorne Shore: That insolent blackguard. Ooh! I'll show him who wears the crown! *Ernie Sayle: I share your loathing, sire. That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and made you look utterly ridiculous... *Blackthorne Shore: Enough! Ernie, you deliberately dodged. *Ernie Sayle: But... But... Sire, please. *Blackthorne Shore: Stop sniveling and hold still. *Ernie Sayle: Thank you, sire. *Blossom: Oh, Mom, I'm so excited. But how will I recognize him? *Dexter's Mom: Oh, he'll let you know somehow. That young rogue of yours is full of surprises, my dear. *Eddy: There she is, Little Vladimir. Isn't she beautiful? *Phillips Luzinsky: Cool it, lover boy. Your heart's runnin' away with your head. *Woody Woodpecker: Oh, stop worrying. This disguise would fool my own mother. *Phillips Luzinsky: chuckling Yeah, but your mom ain't here. You gotta fool old bushel britches. *Woody Woodpecker: Mr. Curry, Your Honor? *Mr. Curry: Yeah. *Woody Woodpecker: Meetin' ya face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat. *Mr. Curry: Well, now, thank you. chuckling Oh, excuse me. I gotta go win this tournament. *Phillips Luzinsky: Hey, old Eddy's not a bad actor. But wait till he sees this scene I lay on Prince Blackthorne. Ah! Me lord. My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. The head man himself. You're beautiful. *Blackthorne Shore: laughs He has style, eh, Ernie? French *Phillips Luzinsky: laughing You took the words right out of my mouth, BS. *Blackthorne Shore: "BS"! I like that. Do you know I do? Ernie, put it on my luggage. BS. guffawing BS. Yes. *Ernie Sayle: Hmph! And you? Who might you be, sir? *Phillips Luzinsky: I am Phillips Luzinsky, School of Chutney. And don't stick your tongue out at me, kid. And now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you. *Blackthorne Shore: Oh, no. Uh, forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than... Please sit down. *Phillips Luzinsky: Thanks, BS. Couldn't get a better seat than this, could you? The royal box. Oh! Hey! Hey, wait a minute! What's... Oh, excuse me, buster. *Ernie Sayle: "Buster"? You, sir, have taken my seat. *Blackthorne Shore: Ernie, with you around, who needs a court jester? continues laughing Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who. *Ernie Sayle: You... You mean, I... I'm being dismissed? *Phillips Luzinsky: You heard His Mightiness. Move it, creepy. Get lost. Begone, long one. *Ernie Sayle: What cheek! "Creepy"? "Buster"? "Long one"? Who does that dopey duke think he is? *Kuzco: Now, he's up to somethin', Buzz. *Buzz Lightyear: Yeah. Come on! *Woody Woodpecker: Ah, Your Ladyship. Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honor to be shootin' for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss. *Blossom: Oh! Well, thank you, my thin-legged archer. giggling I wish you luck... whispering with all my heart. *Ernie Sayle: echoing Hmm... I wonder. *Judge Doom: Your Highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin. *Blackthorne Shore: Proceed, captain! *Judge Doom: The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin. *cheers *trumpeting *drumroll *cheers *whistles *Jimmy: Yay, Rolf! *boos *cheers *Blackthorne Shore: A perfect bull's-eye. Well, well. *Phillips Luzinsky: That's what you call pullin' it back and lettin' it go, BS. *Woody Woodpecker: I'm gonna win that golden bullet, and then I'm gonna present meself to the lovely Blossom and... *Mr. Curry: Listen, scissorbill, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better'n Eddy Hood. *Woody Woodpecker: Eddy Hood, he says! Wowee! I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as he is. *crowd cheers *Phillips Luzinsky: That kid's got class. Ain't he, BS? *Blackthorne Shore: Indeed he has, Luzinsky. (chuckles) Bravo! Uh, bravo! Yes. *Woody Woodpecker: Oh, um, by the way. I hear you're havin' a bit of trouble gettin' your hands on that Eddy Hood. *Mr. Curry: He's scared of me, that's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. Huh! I could spot him through them phony disguises. *Ernie Sayle: (echoing) It's him! It's Eddy Hood! I just can't wait till I tell the Majesty. (chuckling) *Kuzco (to Ernie Sayle): You threw off my groove! *Judge Doom: I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the emperor's groove. *Ernie Sayle: Sorry! Unhand me, you... (grunts) Please, please! I don't drink! (sloshing) *Kuzco: (to Judge Doom) You were saying. *Judge Doom: Attention, everyone. The final contestants are... Sheriff of Mr. Curry... boos ...and the red-headed settler man from Devonshire. (crowd cheers) *Blackthorne Shore: My dear, I suspect you favor the gangly youth, hmm? *Blossom: Uh, why, yes, Blackthorne. Well, at least he amuses me. *Blackthorne Shore: (laughs) Coincidently, my dear young lady, he amuses me too. *Judge Doom: For the final shootout, move the target back three paces. *Mr. Curry: You heard him, Nostaglic Critic! Get goin'! Move it, you birdbrain. And remember what you're supposed to do. *Nostaglic Critic: Yes, sir, Curry, sir. *crowd boos. *Mr. Curry: Well, that shot wins the golden bullet, the kiss and the whole caboodle. *crowd gasps *crowd cheers *Buzz Lightyear: Yay! He did it, he did it, he did it! *Judge Doom whispers. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts